El Tigre: Into the Tigreverse
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: El Tigre chases Dr. Chipotle Jr, through other universes to team up with his counterparts, in order to stop Dr. Chipotle Jr and other villains.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own El Tigre. But if I did, the show would last longer than one season.**

Miracle City, a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy. The sun was setting in the sky, and El Tigre is drinking a milkshake on top of a building. "Friday night and so far, nothing happened yet." El Tigre sighed.

But then something captures El Tigre's eyes and it was Dr. Chipotle Jr walking towards an empty building and he enters it. "What's Dr. Chicken Jr up to?" El Tigre wonders, he gets up and jumps towards the building that Dr. Chipotle Jr entered.

* * *

Inside the building, Dr. Chipotle Jr is typing some codes into a computer, until El Tigre crashes through the window like Batman. "El Tigre!" Dr. Chipotle Jr glared.

"What are you up Dr. Chicken!?" El Tigre shouted to demand a answer.

"It's Dr. Chipotle Jr!" Dr. Chipotle Jr shouted back.

"What are you up to?!" El Tigre asked. "Creating another guacamole monster?"

"No, even better." Dr. Chipotle Jr smiled sinisterly.

"A blob of melted cheese?" El Tigre asked.

"No, but I'll add that to the drawing board." Dr. Chipotle Jr said as he wrote down the monster idea. "I have this plan!" Dr. Chipotle said as he revealed a giant device with a purple spiralling vortex.

"What am I looking at?" El Tigre asked.

"This is a portal to the multiverse!" Dr. Chipotle shouted and laughed evilly as El Tigre stood there dumbstruck. Dr. Chipotle facepalmed and then puts it in Layman's terms. "I created a portal to other worlds."

"Why do you can see your other butts get kicked in by me?" El Tigre asked.

"No, but I will build an army other Dimensional armies and weapons to take over Miracle City and then the world." Dr. Chipotle said. "Later sucker!" Dr. Chipotle Jr said as he walked towards the portal and disappears in the portal.

"Get back here!" El Tigre ran towards the portal and jumps through it right before the portal closes.

**I'm sorry it was short, but it was the best I can come up with. But I'm working on the other El Tigres in the other dimensions. If you have any ideas for one, feel free to send in your ideas. Please read and review.**


	2. 2099 part 1

**Well get ready for the first world of the Tigreverse. But first I need to reply to some reviews.**

**Avengers assembel: You bet.**

**Heros Central: Well I did asked for some ideas and you did deliver.**

**Ghostwriter434: I read some of those one shots and I have to say it's pretty good.**

**Chi: Sorry buddy, I'm not doing crossovers in this story.**

**Shaeril McBrown: No thank you on that story.**

**JustSomeoneElse and eltioRob95: There will be more to come.**

**Omnitrixer2: That's a good idea I'll give that in mind.**

**Let's get this chapter started.**

A green portal opens up and El Tigre is thrown out of the portal and then the portal closes. "Where the hell am I?" El Tigre asked as he sees himself on top of a building and looks around his surrounds and sees flying cars, hologram signs and tall buildings. "Holy crap, I traveled to the future!" El Tigre exclaimed.

El Tigre looks around and sees the volcano in the centre of the city. "Well the volcano is still there." El Tigre said and then he was hit in the back of the head and falls to the ground.

He looks at his attacker and sees a 15 year old boy wearing a black suit, two white stripes on each side of the chest, orange tiger like ears on the mask, white eyes, silver claws, dark orange stripes on the face mask, brown boots and on the gloves are red stars. "I don't like imposters." He said.

"Who the heck are you?!" El Tigre asked as he gets back up.

"I am El Tigre!" Future El Tigre shouted.

"You're the faker. I'm the real El Tigre!" El Tigre shouted.

Future El Tigre tackles El Tigre and begins to beat up El Tigre, but El Tigre double kicks future El Tigre off of him. But Future El Tigre lands on his feet, and shoots his claws at El Tigre and so did El Tigre and the claws clashed and they fell to the ground.

"Dead or alive, you're coming with me." Future El Tigre said.

"You got that from a movie!" El Tigre shouted.

"No I didn't!" Future El Tigre snapped. Then a spotlight shines on the two El Tigres. "Crap." They both see the police, but they're wearing blue, black and grey Stormtrooper and Judge Dredd type armor riding hovercars and hover bikes.

"El Tigre, you and your associate are under arrest!" a cop shouted.

"The cops!" El Tigre exclaimed.

Future El Tigre then tackles him off the building they're standing. As the two fell down, El Tigre began to scream like a little girl. Future El Tigre pressed a button on his left wrist and a black futuristic hover bike showed up and the two landed on the bike and Future El Tigre took off, while the police chases them.

"So what gives? El Tigre asked.

"They think you're working for me, and if caught you'll end in prison." Future El Tigre said.

They flew across the city while getting chased by the cops. "We need to lose them!" El Tigre exclaimed.

"Way ahead of you!" Future El Tigre said as he turned left and pressed a red button and the hover bike covers the two El Tigres in a dome and turns invisible.

The police looked to the left and they don't see the hover bike that the Future El Tigre was driving. "Where did he go?" One police officer questioned.

"We need to find him or else the Chief will blow a blood vessel." Another police officer said. "We need to keep looking for El Tigre!"

The police all split up and begin to search for the two El Tigres.

Inside the Future El Tigre's hover bike, El Tigre looks around the cockpit. "So you brought this thing?" El Tigre asked.

"I did." Future El Tigre said. "And when we get to our destination I want answers." Future El Tigre said.

"What kind of answers?" El Tigre asked.

Once the hover bike reaches it's destination and the two El Tigres exit the Hover bike. El Tigre looks around and sees a training area, a giant computer, a work bench, lab and a hanger for the Hover bike.

"This is your base?" El Tigre asked.

"Yes, this is my base." Future El Tigre asked. "Now who are you and why are you dressed like the original El Tigre?"

"I am El Tigre! Wait what do you mean original El Tigre? Are you a clone?" El Tigre asked.

"No." Future El Tigre said as he removes his mask to reveal a tan skinned face, with medium length brown hair, with green eyes. "My name is Miguel Santiago, I am El Tigre."

"So you're the new El Tigre or something?" El Tigre asked.

"I am." Miguel nodded.

"My name is Manny Rivera, I am the original El Tigre." El Tigre said. "I'll give the rundown. I was chasing Dr. Chipotle Jr through this portal and I ended up in the year 3000."

"Actually it's the year 2099." Miguel corrected El Tigre.

"Really doesn't like it in my time." El Tigre said.

"It began like this when the volcano went dormant in 2006." Miguel said.

"My volcano is still erupting." El Tigre replied.

"Your volcano is active, interesting." Miguel said as he rubbed his chin until something hit him. "You're from an alternate universe!"

"Huh?" El Tigre questioned.

"You're from another world." Miguel replied as he dumbs it down for El Tigre.

"Ok now it makes more sense. But I need to get back to my world or else my dad will kill me!" El Tigre said.

"We will after we find the Dr. Chipotle Jr of your world." Miguel said. "I've gained access to the police scanners and we can find him." Both of them walked to the computer and checked the police scanners.

"So I've been meaning to ask. Do you have the El Tigre belt?" El Tigre asked.

"No, the belt was destroyed years ago when the original El Tigre faced off against Django of the Dead and they were killed when the volcano erupted for the last time." Miguel explained. "Which is why I built my suit by myself and same with the gadgets."

"So you built the suit yourself?" El Tigre asked.

"With some help." Miguel said. "Ain't that right Carlota."

"Correct Miguel." A female voice is heard on the computer.

"Manny, this is Carlota, she's an A.I I created. She assists me while I'm doing hero work." Miguel replied.

"As long you don't date her, I'm cool with that." El Tigre said.

Then the police scanner picked up something. "All units, we have a break in at Megatech industries. The suspects are known as El Oso, Black Cuervo, Senor Siniestro and a child with robotic left arm."

"I'm willing to bet your Dr. Chipotle Jr. managed to break out the villains of my world. But we need to stop them." Miguel said as he placed his mask back on. "Let's go."

**I'm gonna stop right here, because I'm still working on the designs on the Black Cuervo, El Oso and Senor Siniestro of 2099. So some of the worlds might be in parts. Oh and you can thank both Batman Beyond and Spider-Man 2099 for the inspiration of this world. Please read and review.**


	3. 2099 part 2

**Welcome back to into the Tigreverse, before we start the chapter let's respond to some reviews.**

**eltioRob95: And more will come.**

**BeTricks871: Right now.**

**Shaeril McBrown: That has nothing to do with El Tigre.**

**Ghostwriter434: Well Batman Beyond and Spider-Man 2099. Plus I wanted to do something different with the El Tigre of 2099 much like the future version of Batman and Spider-Man of those comics.**

**HEROS Central: I only take a few ideas from that long list.**

**JustSomeoneElse: Yeah I agree futuristic cities are hard to write, along with character designing.**

**MasterCaster: That's a good one, I'll keep that one in mind.**

**AugustoSpiller1259: Well one of them. But this takes place in the future.**

**Anyway onto the story. Oh and I'm gonna mention characters with the world they're in, such as El Tigre (2099) and so on.**

El Tigre and his future counterpart are on their way to Megatech in the hover bike. "So what's this Megatech?" El Tigre asked.

"It's this company that came to Miracle City years ago to help out the damage of the last eruption of the volcano." El Tigre (2099) explained. "But they built their base in the city, work on military, medical, home appliances and-"

"I got it, big corporations. Got it." El Tigre said. "So what does El Oso, Black Cuervo, and Senor Siniestro of your world look like?"

Before El Tigre (2099) can answer, something hits the hover bike and they began going down, and crashed to a wall. They both stepped out of the Hover bike, and they see a hulking bear humanoid monster with black fur, and sharp claws. "El Oso." El Tigre (2099) glared.

"El Tigre." El Oso glared.

"That's El Oso of your world?" El Tigre asked.

"That's correct." El Tigre (2099) nodded. "He was a former soccer player, until he injected a serum with black bear DNA. Turning him into this freak of nature."

"I will rip you two apart." El Oso growled as he walked towards the two El Tigres. El Tigre (2099) then shoots his claws towards El Oso, piercing the claws into El Oso's chest, but he charges towards El Tigre (2099) and tackles him. Then a cable grabs El Tigre and drags him away, El Tigre looks up and sees a 15 year old girl wearing a black and purple bodysuit, with purple sleeves, a jetpack with giant purple wings like a pair bird's wings, black boots with purple claws, and a helmet with a purple visor. This is the Black Cuervo of 2099.

"So you must be the other El Tigre?" Black Cuervo smirked as she dragged El Tigre.

El Tigre swipes his claws on the rope causing him to fall, but he uses his claw chain to grab a ledge and pulls himself up. "Come on dude!" El Tigre shouted to his future counterpart.

El Tigre (2099) is dodging all of El Oso's attacks, and sees El Tigre on the ledge of the building. Then Black Cuervo tackles El Tigre through the Megatech building window. "Crap!" El Tigre (2099) said. But El Oso throws El Tigre (2099) through the broken window and lands next to a downed El Tigre.

"Ow." El Tigre (2099) replied.

"Wait wasn't there one more villain?" El Tigre asked. Then a shadow looms overs the two El Tigres. They look and see a black armored villain, with two belts around his chest and a skull and crossbones in the middle of his chest, the helmet is painted black and red around the eyes and has a hat with skull on it. Big arms and legs, with silver fingers on each arm, and white skulls on the legs.

"Senor Siniestro!" El Tigre (2099) glared.

"Two El Tigres." Senor Siniestro said with a robotic voice. "This should be interesting, I don't know who to kill first."

"None of the above!" El Tigre (2099) said as he shoots his claws at Senor Siniestro's chest, and they exploded causing him to back up as the two El Tigres get back up as they're surrounded by the three villains.

"Any ideas?" El Tigre asked.

"I should ask you the same question." El Tigre (2099) replied.

Black Cuervo flies towards the two El Tigres, but El Tigre jumps in the air and slashes Black Cuervo's jetpack, causing it go haywire and she flies out of control in the lobby and crashes into a wall.

"I'll take El Oso and you take on Senor Sinisestro." El Tigre said.

Senor Sinisestro turned his arms into laser cannons and fired lasers at the two El Tigres, but they both dodge the laser blasts. El Oso roars and charges towards the two El Tigres. Senor Siniestro activated his jets and charges the duo.

El Tigre uses his chain claw and grabs a hunk of rubble. "May I suggest an EMP?" Carlota suggested to El Tigre (2099).

"Good idea." El Tigre (2099) said and he aimed his wrist at Senor Sinisestro.

El Tigre threw the hunk of junk at El Oso's head knocking him out cold. El Tigre (2099) shoots a dart from his wrist and it hits Senor Siniestro in the chest and falls down. "You know, we could have asked them where Dr. Chipotle Jr is." El Tigre pointed out.

"Way ahead of you. Carlota access the cameras and locate Dr. Chipotle Jr." El Tigre (2099) said.

"On it." Carlota said as she began her work. "He's in the biography room."

"Come on!" El Tigre (2099) said as the two ran to the elevator and went to the biography room.

In the biography room, Dr. Chipotle Jr. is looking through the files on the computer and he smirks. "Perfect." Dr. Chipotle Jr. said as he inserts a flash drive into the USB port and it uploads the files into the flash drive. "I have the main piece for my master plan."

Then the two El Tigres break down the door. "Not so fast, Dr. Chilli pot!" They both shouted.

"It's Chipotle!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. shouted.

El Tigre (2099) lunges towards Dr. Chipotle Jr. and pins him down. "You lose!" El Tigre (2099) glared. But Dr. Chipotle Jr. sticks a needle into El Tigre (2099)'s arm and some blood fills the tube, then kicks El Tigre (2099) off of him.

"Thank you, but I prefer the past." Dr. Chipotle Jr. said as he presses a button on his watch and a green portal opens up and Dr. Chipotle Jr. goes through the portal.

"Quick! Stop him!" El Tigre (2099) shouted.

"Aren't you coming?" El Tigre asked.

"No, I'm needed in my world go!" El Tigre (2099) shouted as he pushed El Tigre through the portal right before the portal closes.

"Good luck Manny." El Tigre (2099) said.

**Now I was going to have 2099 El Tigre tag along, but I figured less is more and just do it El Tigre and his other dimensional counterpart. The next world is, well here's your hint, we're going to the past. Anyway this is my last update for 2019. I'll be back in the new decade. Please read and review. **


	4. Noir part 1

**Happy New Year guys. As I promised the new chapter of into the Tigreverse! Now let's reply to some reviews.**

**Guest: Thanks, but I'll put that in the maybe pile.**

**BettyMars516: The genderbent world will come soon. **

**Shiranai Atsune: Well yeah.**

**Heros Central: Somewhere in that timeline.**

**Ghostwriter434: Noir world. I don't think I can pull off caveman-dinosaur world, nor the relative being El Tigre.**

**JustSomeoneElse: Thanks, I'm glad you like the future El Oso. And you are wrong about those two worlds.**

**Ben10man: That world will come soon.**

**Let's get this chapter started.**

The portal opens up and El Tigre slides out of the portal as it closes. El Tigre looks up and noticed that it's night time, and everything looks different. "Where am I? And where's the color?" El Tigre asked and then a newspaper hits him in the face. El Tigre looks at the newspaper and noticed the year. "1931!?"

Then he hears police sirens are heard from a distance and El Tigre begins to run away. "Why do I have to chase by the police?" El Tigre asked.

In another part of Miracle City, a 13 year old boy, wearing a black shirt with a black trench coat over it, black pants, black shoes, black gloves with silver claws, a belt with a silver belt buckle with a T on it, with two holsters with two guns in them, and he's wear a black mask covering his whole head, with white goggles over his eyes.

_Miracle City, a city full of crime and villainy. This city has fallen downhill for quite some time, the police just sit back and watch this city go to hell all thanks to Chief Suarez. Sadly Frida has become like her father or her older sisters. But in order for me to clean this city, I need to get my hands dirty. For I am El Tigre. Kid detective and crime fighter._

El Tigre (Noir) is running through Miracle City, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "I need find out what the Mustache mafia is at the docks. They could give me some information on Django of the Dead." He said to himself.

Meanwhile at the docks of Miracle City, the Mustasche Mafia which consists of Don Baffi, Big Man, Knuckles and Tony. (A/N: They're designs are like the original series, minus Don's wheelchair.)

"So boss when does the shipment arrive?" Knuckles asked.

"In less than a few minutes according to the letter." Don Baffi said.

Then a shadow is covering over the mafia. "Oh crap its El Tigre!" Tony exclaimed.

"Kill him boys!" Don Baffi shouted as Big Man, Knuckles, and Tony took out their tommy guns and opened fire on El Tigre (Noir). But El Tigre (Noir) dodges the gunfire and takes cover behind some crates. The three henchmen walked towards the crate, but when they look behind the crate and he's gone.

"Where is he?" Knuckles asked but before he can get an answer he gets shot in the chest and falls down.

"Knuckles!" Tony cried out.

"He's not dead yet." El Tigre (Noir) said as he gives Tony a kick to the knee and punches Tony in the face knocking him out.

"Big Man kill him!" Don Baffi commanded, and Big Man takes out his gun and aims at El Tigre (Noir). But El Tigre (Noir) takes out his two guns and guns down Big Man.

"Crap!" Don Baffi said as he took out his gun and the two sides of his mustache forms into fists. El Tigre (Noir) uses his chain claws to slice off Don Baffi's mustache. "No! My mustache!"

El Tigre (Noir) walks up to Don Baffi and breaks Baffi's right arm. "Django, where is he?!" El Tigre (Noir) asked.

"Django? I don't know where he is?" Don Baffi replied nervously.

"You lie!" El Tigre (Noir) shouted.

"Manny!" a voice called out and El Tigre (Noir) turns around and sees Frida wearing a police uniform and aims her gun at El Tigre (Noir). "You're under arrest for murder and other crimes I can't list."

"Frida, you're on the wrong side of the law. You're helping the corruption, not stopping it!" El Tigre (Noir) said.

"No you're in the way of my work." Frida glared. "You took the law in your hands and I'm taking you in, dead or alive."

"Your father has corrupted you." El Tigre (Noir) said.

"Lies!" Frida shouted, but before she can pull the trigger, she is then knocked out by the real El Tigre. "I saw you were in trouble and I knocked out this cop!" El Tigre stated as he looks at Frida and gasped. "Frida's a cop?! Wait she did that once and well."

But El Tigre is knocked down by El Tigre (Noir) as he points a gun at El Tigre. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm an El Tigre from another world, my real name is Manny Rivera!" El Tigre exclaimed as he closes eyes waiting for his ticket to the afterlife. However he opens his eyes to reveal El Tigre (Noir) has lowered his gun. Then both of them look and see Frida waking up.

Once Frida opens her eyes, she sees that she's all alone. "Where did he go?" Frida asked as she looked around. She runs towards a payphone and calls the police. "Dad, it's Frida. El Tigre has gotten a new partner, and they could be crafty and sneaky."

**Sorry for the long way, you can blame writer's block. Plus I was working on my other stories. But some people really wanted me to update this. Telling me to update it. Look I get it, the El Tigre archive has been turned to a toilet thanks to Shaeril McBrown. But you guys need to know that I have a life offline, I have a jobm, family and events to go to. There's an old saying, Rome wasn't built in a day. You'll all have to wait like everyone else. Anyway please read and review.**


End file.
